Research
by Crimzy
Summary: Rukia tries to find out what human boys like. Written for an IchiRuki Drabble Challenge.


**Research**

By: Crim

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kubo Tite.

Author's Notes: This was written for the 7 Day Drabble Challenge at the IchiRuki Community on LiveJournal. The theme was "Please don't tell me that's not what I think it is." This idea ran into my mind after watching the second OVA. OOCness here and there. Sorry, I didn't expect it to be so long either.

--

The resonance of the chime marked the end of another tedious day at school. Ichigo gathered his books and was ready to walk out that door. He glanced over at the desk next to him only to find it empty. Then Ichigo's focus was directed toward that fake laugh he had grown accustomed to throughout the school year. That petite girl hovered over Keigo's desk with a look of innocent curiosity.

"Rukia-chan, this book may be what you're looking for!" Keigo said in his usual flirtatious manner.

"Oh yes! It does look rather interesting," Rukia replied with an added sense of soft femininity in her voice.

"Ah, Rukia-chan. I never thought you'd be the kind of girl to like this type of thing." Keigo said with a goofy amorous look on his face. Rukia tried to preserve an aura of modesty by placing her hand on her cheek and tilted her head to the side.

"_What kind of nonsense are they up to now?" _ Ichigo thought to himself as he ran his fingers through his spiky orange hair. Whatever the case, he didn't want to know. Ichigo left the classroom without so much as a goodbye. Something about the picture of Rukia being so cozy with Keigo bothered him… even if it was one of her fake acts. _"I don't know why she continues to humor him. Keigo's such a waste."_ It plagued him throughout the rest of the walk home and he wasn't sure why he was feeling that way. _"Idiots."_ As if Ichigo would admit he was a bit jealous and maybe overreacting.

A sudden thunderous sound stopped Ichigo in his tracks. Giant footsteps trailed behind him and the grotesque creature revealed itself from the shadows. The Shinigami Representative dug his hand in his pocket and a smirk formed across his face. "Heh. Maybe kicking a Hollow's ass will clear my mind."

That Hollow may not have been worth his time, but Ichigo made it home before anyone could question his tardiness. He headed straight to his room only to find Rukia comfortably sprawled out on his floor reading from some type of magazine. Her eyes were so glued to the book that she didn't notice Ichigo walk in. It was only until she heard the door slam shut did she look up at her "roommate."

Rukia looked up and greeted him with a simple "Oh hey."

Since her head wasn't fully covering the magazine anymore, Ichigo caught a better glimpse of it. "Wait a minute. That's… Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"You humans refer to it as 'pornography,' yes? I must say, some of these girls give Matsumoto-san a run for her money." She pointed to the numerous amounts of indecently exposed women plastered all over the page.

"That's not the point! Why the hell are you reading that in the first place?!"

"Well, I thought that if I'm going to be spending time in the human world with you, I should get to know the things that human boys are into and what they want."

"But you shouldn't be looking at that! It's not right!" Ichigo's voice echoed throughout the room. He was flailing his arms in sheer discomfort.

Rukia sat upright with her hands folded on her lap. She averted her eyes from Ichigo, fearing that what she did was almost a crime. "I just wanted to understand human boys… like you… more."

Ichigo calmed down. It was pretty rare for Rukia to not snap back at him. He actually felt bad for making Rukia feel guilty. She didn't know any better. He knelt down in front of her and looked into her eyes. Ichigo's masculine hand touched Rukia's cheek and his thumb caressed her skin gently. "If you really want to understand more about me, just ask. Trust me, don't go asking guys like Keigo."

Rukia's shimmering blue eyes were fixated on Ichigo, whose face was within inches from hers. She has barely experienced moments like this with him. Maybe she was going to get her chance to learn more about Ichigo and strengthen their bond. The thought simply made her smile. That response was a bit unexpected for Ichigo so his face blushed. His face got redder as he swallowed the lump in his throat, very reluctant to express his current feelings.

"And… if you wanted to know what it was that _I_ want… it's… y—"

"Nee-san!" Rukia and especially Ichigo were surprised when the small lion plushie flew out of the closet and clung onto Rukia before Ichigo could get the last vowels out. "I can't believe I overslept and didn't greet you right away!"

Fumes started radiating from Ichigo's aura. "KON!" The intense anger in Ichigo's voice caused the plushie to literally tremble with fear. Without warning, Ichigo snatched Kon away from Rukia and tightened his grasp on him. Ichigo simply gave off the same smirk he did earlier with that Hollow. "You and Keigo are in for one hell of an ass-kicking."

End.


End file.
